Boldness
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: Someone changes... And something happens. R&R! H/A of course.


Something stupid I found while 'cleaning' my computer. Not sure about it, but I posted it anyway.

* * *

Helga laughed at the comment Rhonda made about Curly's outfit today and took a big bite out of her chocolate mint waffle cake she bought on her way to school. They had just sat at a table near the white cold wall and they were enjoying their lunch, as well as each other's company.

"Rhonda, come on! Give the guy a little slack!" Helga said after swallowing, grabbing her stomach as she laughed openly, something she did rarely.

Rhonda was thrilled at this; she and Helga had grown a lot closer through the years, and now, at grade eleven, they were practically best friends, save for Phoebe and Nadine.

"You suggesting something?" Rhonda challenged, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Only that you have it bad for the twirp," Helga smirked, mimiking her friend with ONE of her eyebrows (Rhonda had that affect on her).

"I'm not the one giving him a little slack, now am I?"

"No, but you _are _the one continuously talking about him."

"Fine, fine, I surrender. You got me," Rhonda smiled and took a small bite out her lunch bar.

Helga glanced at Phoebe and saw her cheeks flushing red and smirked.

"Let me guess. Geraldo and Football Head just entered the cafeteria?" Helga asked with a dull expression without turning around to confirm it.

Rhonda nodded and raised an eyebrow when she noticed them moving closer to their table. Helga kept a weary eye on Phoebe, drinking her chocolate milkshake.

Rhonda suddenly chuckled as Phoebe got even redder and Helga got a more confused expression on her face, clearly not knowing what's going on. The Afro-American sat next to Phoebe, who looked like she had won a chilli fest.

"Damn, Helga. Chocoholic much?" Helga heard a low voice behind her. She froze, squinted her eyes in anger and stood up from her seat. She slowly turned around to find a smirking Arnold, with his arms folded over his broad firm chest.

"What did you just call me?" Helga poked his chest, before he caught her hand. She scowled and yanked her arm away, getting the attention of some of their classmates.

"Did I stutter?" Arnold asked, raising an eyebrow. Helga got mad and started walking toward him, blocking him into the wall behind him.

"You better not be suggesting something…" Helga clenched her fists.

"You finally caught up?" Arnold asked smiling lightly, inwardly hoping that his boldness would work.

"Why you…" Helga tried to get a punch in but he gripped her wrist again, and this time he didn't let go.

Helga's eyes went big as he swiftly twisted him and herself, so that she was the one trapped against the wall with a mighty force.

"A-Arnold?" Helga's voice broke, as she looked up at him with big stunned eyes.

"Yes?" He politely asked her, placing his hands on either side of her head, their faces inches apart.

"What are y-you doing?" Helga asked.

"I'm simply making it clear," He grinned and she took this a chance to escape.

"See ya," She hollered and jumped for the nearest exit, which just happened to be the fire escape. Arnold smirked and calmly followed, knowing she wasn't allowed to exit school property. He saw her a few feet away and she was looking somewhat relieved, yet a little happy.

"Hey Helga," Arnold greeted her again, earning a yelp as she jumped from fright.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want you to understand." Arnold neared her again.

"What? That you want to ruin my rep?" She asked sarcastically.

Before she could blink, Arnold had forcefully pushed her up the wall again, staring intently at her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to make it clear. _I'm_ the bold one in this relationship," Arnold said before softly touching her lips with his own, slowly letting her go and gently wrapping his arms around her waist. She slowly started kissing back, automatically asuming that this was another daydream. Her arms found their place around his neck and she enjoyed the blissful moment for as long as she could. He smirked as her mouth tasted like chocolate as he explored it with his tongue. Arnold gently let her go and smiled at her, all the boldness gone as the task was succeeded.

"How…"

"Phoebe."

"Why?"

Arnold shrugged, but smiled all the same. "How should I know?"

"Wait, what? Relationship??" Helga asked incredulously.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I stuttered when I say something?"

"Because you're not acting like the dumb Football Head everyone's used to," She snapped back, gaining a little composure back.

"Well, how else should I tell you? You always snap before I _can_."

Helga was silent for a second, before she smirked. "So, the famous do-gooder finally got a backbone." She pocketed her hands. "Remind me to kill Phoebe later…"

Arnold laughed, but smirked none the less. He didn't need Phoebe in the first place to tell him that. Hey, he was a bold kid at heart, and she just confirmed her feelings through kissing back.

* * *

Phantom  
xx


End file.
